L'angelo caduto
by Kirad
Summary: La pace sembrava finalmente tornata al Mahora, ma ci sono sentimenti che durano molto, forse troppo, nel tempo, superano ogni difficoltà, e pur di vincere sono pronti a qualunque cosa, sentimenti che possono appartenere anche a persone diverse. Sequel of 'La principessa e il cavaliere'
1. Chapter 1

L'angelo caduto

1° Capitolo  
Il dottore andava avanti e indietro per il suo ufficio, sul volto era stampata un'espressione di stupore e rabbia.  
Quando bussarono, andò ad aprire con passo svelto.  
"L'avete trovata?", domandò ansioso.  
L'infermiere cercò di evitare lo sguardo del suo superiore.  
"No, dottore. Mi dispiace, ma non c'è traccia di lei in tutto l'ospedale".  
"Ma questo è inconcepibile! Come ha fatto quella ragazza ad alzarsi e andarsene con quella ferita?! Avrebbe dovuto restare ricoverata per almeno tre mesi!"  
Pensò comunque che potesse davvero aver lasciato la struttura sulle sue gambe, visto cosa aveva fatto prima.  
"Mah, non c'è scelta allora. Dovremo diramare un identikit alle autorità! Un caso così sconvolgente non può essere abbandonato!"  
L'altro alzò timidamente la mano. "Mi scusi, dottore… ma non sarebbe il caso di lasciar perdere?"  
Davanti allo sguardo esterrefatto del medico, subito aggiunse: "Voglio dire, in fondo quella ragazza cosa ha fatto di male? E come potrebbe farne?"  
"Tu non capisci!", fu la dura replica. "Quella ragazza… era morta! Andata! Eppure è ritornata in vita, e si è ripresa in modo sconcertante dopo neanche un giorno, un giorno! Non abbiamo neppure potuto avvertire i familiari, non avendo trovato i suoi documenti. Con una ferita come quella, che avevamo appena cominciato a ricucire, quella tipa ha aggiunto l'impossibile all'impossibile: ha lasciato l'ospedale. Nessun essere umano avrebbe potuto riprendersi e uscire da qui in quel modo, in quelle condizioni. C'è qualcosa di… innaturale! E voglio sapere di cosa si tratta!"  
L'uomo aveva parlato con tanta foga da essere diventato rosso in viso, quindi si fermò per riprendere fiato.  
"Va bene…", azzardò ancora il giovane infermiere, "però ritengo che lei stia esagerando".  
"Non capisci", rispose il medico scuotendo il capo. "Non capisci. Perché non l'hai vista. Ma ora bando alle ciance, chiama gli uffici dell'amministrazione, fortuna che di quella ragazza abbiamo scattato una foto dopo la sua resurrezione".  
Il giovane fece la chiamata col telefono sulla scrivania del suo principale, sotto lo sguardo ansioso di quest'ultimo, desideroso di passare la foto della scomparsa alle autorità competenti. Non gli importava di eventuali violazioni della privacy, doveva sapere cosa nascondeva, e non solo per interesse scientifico.  
_"Quando ha riaperto gli occhi, ha mormorato un nome, ha sorriso e fatto uno sguardo… che mi ha messo paura! C'era una follia lucida e… soprannaturale in quello sguardo. Temo che possa essere un pericolo"._  
"Non capisco", disse l'infermiere riportandolo alla realtà. "Non risponde nessuno, eppure agli uffici ci deve essere qualcuno sempre".  
Il dottore percepì un brivido lungo la schiena. "Vai a vedere, subito!"  
Fu subito obbedito, e rimasto solo, osservò intensamente il telefono, che squillò dopo pochi minuti e lui si precipitò a rispondere.  
"Allora?"  
"Dottore… non so come dirlo, ma la foto è stata rubata".  
"Che cosa?!"  
Dopo qualche attimo d'incertezza, l'infermiere continuò: "Inoltre, qualcuno ha cancellato anche dai nostri computer quella foto. Abbiamo quindi perso il volto di quella ragazza".  
"Dannazione, ma le addette agli uffici dormono?! Comunque, loro hanno inserito quei dati nei computer, giusto? Dovrebbero ricordarli".  
Anche lui ricordava il volto della ragazza, avrebbe potuto far realizzare l'identikit, anche se difficilmente un disegno valeva quanto una foto.  
Ci furono ancora alcuni momenti di silenziosa incertezza, attraverso la cornetta si sentì l'infermiere deglutire.  
"Dottore… non sono qui, non ho trovato le due infermiere di turno. Ora vado a cercarle".  
Il dottore rimase annichilito e poggiò la cornetta sulla scrivania.  
_"Mio Dio, quale creatura sta adesso girando là fuori?!"_  
Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione sul ciglio della porta: l'uomo sussultò e indietreggiò spaventato.  
"Tu… sei ancora qui! Che cosa vuoi?!"

L'infermiere, dopo aver chiesto in giro senza avere alcune risposte, decise di tornare nell'ufficio e di controllare meglio. C'era, in effetti, la porta dello sgabuzzino ancora chiusa, alla quale in precedenza aveva solo bussato.  
Ora decise di entrare, e non appena ebbe aperto la porta, indietreggiò con un balzo e cadde col sedere per terra: le due infermiere scomparse erano davvero lì, ed erano morte, una con un tagliacarte conficcato nella fronte e l'altra con un filo, forse di telefono, legato intorno al collo.  
Tremando, corse al telefono per chiamare il dottore, ma nessuno gli rispose.

SEI MESI DOPO  
In quei giorni che precedevano l'estate, la classe della III A, sotto la guida di Negi Springfield, si stava preparando per l'ultimo test.  
Durante le esercitazioni, la serietà era stata ammirevole, ma nell'intervallo, le ragazze avevano avuto come fretta di recuperare il tempo perso, tra chiacchiere, schiamazzi, scherzi, collaudi assai pericolosi di Hakase, Hasegawa che cercava di aggiornare il sito di Chiu, le cheerleader che si allenavano sui banchi, e ogni altra cosa che delle ragazze possono fare in un'aula delle medie. Più altre cose particolari.  
Setsuna stava parlando con Konoka, che le descriveva con grande entusiasmo l'ultimo abito che aveva comprato.  
"Setsy, dovresti vederlo, è un abito di colore rosso decorato con fili d'oro, e mi va d'incanto".  
"Non ne dubito", rispose Setsuna, pensando comunque che la sua Konoka era così bella, che qualunque abito le sarebbe andato bene.  
_"Senza abiti, poi, sarebbe ancora… NO!"_  
"Setsy, sei diventata tutta rossa".  
"Niente, niente, è il caldo. Ehi, guarda, Makie ti sta salutando".  
Konoka si girò e Setsuna si prese a schiaffi per punirsi.  
"Makie non mi stava salutando… ma che hai fatto al viso? Quei segni rossi sembrano schiaffi".  
"Zanzare!", rispose prontamente la spadaccina.  
"Setsuna, Setsuna".  
Asuna si avvicinò al banco delle sue amiche.  
"Mi sembri preoccupata. Cosa è successo?"  
"Mentre tornavo dal bagno, ho trovato questa busta col tuo nome attaccata alla porta della nostra aula".  
Sakurazaki lesse il foglio nella busta, accigliandosi man mano.  
"Cose gravi?", domandò con preoccupazione Konoka.  
"Il club del drago nero, quelle carogne".  
"Drago nero? Parli di quel club di kendo trasferitosi ultimamente al Mahora?"  
"Esatto. Non sono altro che un gruppo di teppisti, seguono la legge del più forte e sono pronti a tutto pur di vincere. Se c'è una cosa che non sopporto, è il vedere sporcati i nobili ideali del kendo".  
"E… e cosa vogliono da te?", chiese con crescente apprensione Konoka.  
"Una sfida. Siccome sono la migliore spadaccina tra gli studenti, vogliono battermi per dimostrare che sono i migliori".  
"Cosa farai allora?"  
"Che domande, Asuna: andrò".  
"Ma è pericoloso!", esclamò Konoka prendendo la sua cara amica per mano e facendola arrossire vistosamente. "Se quelle persone sono così cattive, non puoi attenderti uno scontro leale".  
"Non preoccuparti, la sfida si svolgerà nella palestra, io contro il loro campione, il tutto davanti a dei testimoni. Sarà difficile che facciano giochetti, comunque se ci sarete voi, io non temerò nulla".  
"Contaci!", esclamò Asuna battendo con forza i pugni sul banco.

La palestra del club di Kendo era in quel momento nettamente divisa in due: da una parte c'era il club del drago nero, quindici ragazzi e sette ragazze che indossavano bogu neri, e sembravano specializzati nel fare espressioni malvagie e arroganti.  
Dall'altro lato c'era Setsuna, con indosso un bogu bianco, e dietro di lei, a incitarla, c'erano Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, che da un bicchiere beveva un succo marrone-azzurro, le gemelline che sventolavano delle bandierine giapponesi, e Kaede.  
Dal gruppo avversario, si fece avanti un ragazzo alto quasi due metri, dalla corporatura possente, che con passi decisi e rumorosi andò al centro della palestra, e Setsuna fece altrettanto: il drago nero scrutò sprezzante la spadaccina, molto più bassa ed esile di lui: sembrava che potesse spezzarla in due come un fiammifero.  
"Se tu sei il massimo esempio che può sfornare il kendo dei rammolliti, allora ho già vinto".  
Setsuna non si scompose: "Qual è il tuo nome?"  
"Shingo Kuruma", rispose con tono pomposo. "Ascolta, nanetta, sono il re del kendo, colui che ha battuto tutte le scuole del nord Giapp…",.  
"Per scrivere l'elenco delle persone che ho sconfitto, mi basta il nome, grazie".  
Forse quella della ragazza era stata solo una battuta, o forse no: in ogni caso fece infuriare Shingo, e il fatto che quelle parole fossero state pronunciate con serietà, segno che l'avversaria lo credeva realmente, lo fecero imbestialire al massimo.  
"Ti schiaccio, insetto!", urlò alzando, come se fosse una mazza, la spada di legno.  
Setsuna rimase immobile, e proprio quando l'arma nemica stava per piombare sul suo capo, una strana luce illuminò i suoi occhi.

Satsuki aveva appena finito di preparare dei nikuman e ora, tenendoli dentro una borsa termica, li stava portando alle sue compagne nella palestra.  
"Mi scusi, signorina".  
Satsuki fu raggiunta da una ragazza molto bella, snella e alta, con lunghi e liscissimi capelli neri, e sulle spalle la custodia di una spada. Indossava quella che sembrava una divisa liceale, tuttavia diversa da quella del Mahora, e stivali nero col tacco a spillo.  
Non le sembrava di conoscerla, comunque la accolse con gentilezza. "Mi dica pure".  
"Potrebbe gentilmente indicarmi la palestra di kendo?"  
"Sto andando proprio lì, può seguirmi se vuole".  
L'altra rispose facendo un inchino, mentre all'orizzonte iniziarono ad apparire delle nuvole nere.

Quel pomeriggio in palestra erano accadute due cose davvero incredibili accomunate dalla rapidità.  
La prima era stata la velocità con cui Setsuna aveva sconfitto il suo avversario.: le era bastato, meno di un attimo prima di essere colpita sulla testa, scansarsi affinché il colpo nemico le passasse affianco: poi, con tre colpi in rapidissima successione dati sulle spalle e sulla testa di Shingo, aveva fatto cadere a terra, come se fosse un sacco di patate, il suo altezzoso avversario.  
L'altra cosa rapida era stato il mutamento di espressione dei membri del Drago Nero: dall'arrogante certezza della vittoria allo sbigottimento totale per quella sconfitta netta e rapida del loro leader.  
"Il kendo è velocità e precisione, non semplice forza bruta, ricordatelo", gli disse severamente Setsuna, che tornò dai suoi compagni. Essi le si strinsero intorno per congratularsi, e Konoka la abbracciò con forza.  
"Setsy, sei stata perfetta. Sono non solo felice, ma anche orgogliosa di averti al mio fianco!"  
"Uh, grazie… lady, no, princip…, no… Konoka".  
Il gruppo della vincitrice lasciò il luogo, mentre i compagni dello sconfitto si radunarono intorno a lui per farlo riprendere.  
Quando si svegliò, Shingo prima si guardò intorno smarrito, poi assunse un'espressione che definire furiosa sarebbe poco.  
"Quella puttana la dovrà pagare cara!"

Fuori dalla palestra, si videro venire incontro Satsuki e una sconosciuta.  
"Oh, avete già finito?"  
"Sì, Satsuki, Setsy è stata bravissima!", spiegò Konoka stringendosi all'amica, parecchio imbarazzata.  
"Avrei dovuto immaginarlo", rispose dolcemente la miglior cuoca del campus. "Comunque, qui ho dei nikuman appena fatti e sono tutti per voi".  
L'invito fu ben accolto e divorare quei nikuman fu la terza cosa rapidissima della giornata.  
"A proposito, Satsuki, chi è quella signorina?", domandò Negi.  
La sconosciuta era rimasta in disparte, un passo indietro, a osservare con calma e in silenzio.  
"Non lo so, l'ho incontrata poco prima".  
"Perdonatemi", esordì l'altra, "avrei dovuto presentarmi prima. Sono il nuovo capitano del club di kendo dell'università".  
Fece un profondo inchino. "Mi chiamo Saeko Busujima, lieta di conoscervi".  
Le ragazze e Negi risposero all'inchino, si presentarono e rimasero colpite dalla sua bellezza e dall'eleganza della sua snella figura.  
Setsuna invece la squadrò leggermente.  
_"Mm, ho come l'impressione che questa qui prima si fosse imbambolata a osservare proprio me"._


	2. Chapter 2

2° Capitolo  
Una volta fatte le dovute presentazioni, Saeko si fece indicare dove fosse la palestra di kendo e vi si diresse.  
"Certo che era una ragazza davvero bella", commentarono Fuuka e Fumika.  
"Fortuna che essendo all'università è troppo grande per il professore".  
All'osservazione sarcastica di Kaede, Nodoka sussultò, a Yue quasi andò di traverso il succo, Asuna divenne rossa in viso, Negi diede a tutte le spalle mentre Konoka fece una faccia da, forse, finta tonta.  
Kaede trovò la cosa divertente, quindi aggiunse: "Però, considerando quanto sia bravo come seduttore, chissà che un giorno, magari quando sarà più grandicello…"  
Alla seconda osservazione, Nodoka svenne e Negi la prese subito al volo, Yue se ne andò di corsa farfugliando che sull'albero di Mana aveva aperto un negozio di succhi, Asuna si concentrò profondamente su Takamichi e Konoka fece un'espressione alla 'forse capisco a cosa allude, o forse no'.  
Setsuna invece continuava a fissare Saeko, una figura ormai lontana.  
"Non l'ho mai vista, eppure mi guardava così intensamente… e poi, cos'è questa sensazione di familiarità? Chi la conosce quella?"  
Rabbrividì.  
"Be, ora andiamo al ristorante di Chao a festeggiare la vittoria di Setsy!", propose Konoka, e trascinò via Setsuna, seguita dagli altri.

Il cibo cucinato da Satsuki era come sempre squisito, Ku Fei serviva ai tavoli, sempre affollati, mentre le sue compagne si dedicavano al parlare e a tessere elogi di Setsuna, che si scherniva.  
"In fondo quel tizio era solo un gradasso, non ho fatto niente di che".  
"La tua esecuzione è stata comunque perfetta", affermò Asuna. "Ku, per favore, potresti portarci ancora da bere?"  
"Arrivo: sempre aranciate e coca cola per tutti e gazzosa per Setsuna?"  
"Sì!", risposero insieme.  
Anche Satsuki aveva sentito, pur stando nel cucinotto interno del locale, che stava dall'altro lato rispetto alla piazza con i tavolini: andò nel frigo, prese tutte le bibite e le aprì, mettendole su un vassoio.  
Avvertì poi un forte colpo sulla parete esterna, incuriosita uscì e diede un'occhiata in giro, senza vedere nessuno.  
Si strinse tra le spalle e ritirò, portando il vassoio a Ku, che la attendeva.  
Dopo che lo ebbe portato alle sue amiche, si accorse che delle nuvole scure si stavano facendo più grosse e vicine.  
"Ragazze, professore", disse loro mentre bevevano, "penso che sia ora di andarsene, sta per arrivare un temporale".  
"Stai esagerando", le rispose Asuna, "è solo qualche nuvola."  
Detto fatto: preceduta da un paio di tuoni, dopo qualche minuto arrivò la pioggia, prima con poche gocce, per poi diventare sempre più forte e infine scrosciante.  
Ci fu un fuggifuggi generale, Setsuna si tolse la camicetta e incurante del fatto che così rendeva visibile la sua fasciatura al petto, la usò per coprire al meglio Konoka.  
"Ma Setsy…"  
"Non ti preoccupare. Per te questo è altro".  
"Al dormitorio", ordinò Negi.  
"E non preoccupatevi di sparecchiare, ho già provveduto io", avvertì con l'abituale sorriso Kaede, dopo che lei e otto sue copie avevano in simultanea preso i piatti da tutti i tavolini per portarli al bancone di Satsuki, che ringraziò facendo un sorriso e il segno dell'ok.  
Il gruppo della III A si ritirò.

"Uff, ma guarda che schifo di tempo. E pensare che la giornata era cominciata benissimo", sbottò Asuna asciugandosi i capelli.  
"Si sa che il tempo può essere bizzarro", disse Negi con un panno in testa.  
"Io sono combattuta", spiegò Konoka. "Da un lato mi dispiace che questa pioggia abbia rovinato la giornata in cui Setsy ha trionfato. Però sono pure contenta, mi permette di asciugare i suoi capelli, così lisci e profumati".  
Sentendo quelle parole, e le mani di Konoka che passavano dallo strofinare delicatamente all'accarezzare, Setsuna si fiondò dall'altro lato della stanza, rossa in viso e con lo sguardo stravolto.  
Negi e Asuna pensarono: "C'era da aspettarselo", mentre Konoka, per nulla sorpresa da quella reazione, iniziò ad avvicinarsi. "Setsy, i tuoi capelli hanno un profumo talmente buono… usi qualche shampoo particolare?"  
"N-no, uso solo l'acqua e un semplice sapone…"  
"Eh? Allora quell'odore così buono è naturale? Che bello, fammeli accarezzare ancora!"  
Da un lato, c'era una ragazza dolce e carina con le braccia tese in avanti, che avanzava.  
Dall'altro lato c'era una bella ragazza che pareva spaventata a morte tanto il suo volto era rosso e sconvolto dall'imbarazzo, e tentava quasi di arrampicarsi sulla parete su cui si era schiacciata, vedendo le braccia dell'altra come mostruosi artigli in avvicinamento.  
Asuna intervenne e si piazzò tra le due. "Ehm, Konoka, che ne dici di preparare semmai la cena?"  
"Io… vado alla mia stanza, ci vediamo domani!", esclamò Setsuna approfittandone per sgattaiolare via, fuori dalla stanza.  
"Non ti fermi a cena?", domandò Negi.  
Ma quando vide Konoka che osservava con occhi vogliosi i capelli di Setsuna, e il relativo sconvolgimento di quest'ultima, concluse con un: "Meglio di no, non mangeresti nulla".  
"Lo temo".Poi si frugò nella tasche per prendere le chiavi della sua stanza. "Accidenti, devo averle dimenticate in palestra. Vado a riprenderle, sarà una rapida corsetta".  
"Prendi comunque un ombrello" .  
Setsuna rientrò ringraziando, ne prese uno, ma quando uscì dalla porta, il professore ebbe l'impressione che la sua allieva avesse lievemente sbandato.  
"Stai bene?"  
"Sì, un lieve capogiro, ci vediamo domani. Buonanotte".

Fuori diluviava e tuonava, però non c'era vento, quindi l'ombrello proteggeva senza problemi Setsuna, che si muoveva con passo svelto per i viali deserti.  
Ogni tanto lanciava delle occhiate ai rami degli alberi, con i più piccoli mossi dalla pioggia, e rallentò il passo, fermandosi a scrutare gli spazi tra una pianta e l'altra, quasi temesse la comparsa di qualcuno.  
_"No, non devo più pensarci, è una paura assurda"._  
Riprese a camminare, e tuttavia, attimo dopo attimo, si accorse che qualcosa non andava: aveva l'impressione che il suo corpo diventasse sempre più pesante, e la testa invece leggera.  
_"Forse… forse è meglio se torno da Konoka…"_  
Si girò, e le gambe cedettero facendola cadere in ginocchio.  
_"Decisamente qualcosa non va… il cellulare. Sì, devo usarlo…"_  
Lo prese, ma non riusciva a premere i pulsanti, perché la vista le si annebbiava.  
_"Che… che succede?!"_  
"Sorpresa, stronza!"  
Setsuna non fece neppure in tempo a girarsi che qualcosa di duro la colpì alla schiena, facendola finire con la faccia nella terra inzuppata di acqua.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, scorse delle ombre nere che l'avevano circondata, ed erano almeno ventidue.  
"La droga nella gazzosa ha funzionato", disse una delle ombre. "Ora che facciamo?"  
"Che domande!", rispose una voce a lei familiare, "la pestiamo come si deve, no? Voglio vederla su una sedia a rotelle questa nanetta!"  
Gli assalitori alzarono in contemporanea quelle che sembravano delle spade di legno, pronti a colpire.  
"Ba… stardi…", mugugnò Setsuna, tentando di muoversi, senza riuscirci: ora le sembrava di avere un corpo di pietra tanto era pesante.  
Avvertì un rumore di passi e qualcosa sibilò nell'aria, che si riempì d'imprecazioni, prima, e grida di dolore, poi.  
L'allieva di Negi non riusciva a muovere il collo, ma avrebbe voluto farlo quando sentì i tonfi di molti corpi che quasi in simultanea cadevano sulla terra bagnata.  
Qualcos'altro le cadde addosso, era molto leggero e non si sentì più bagnata. Doveva trattarsi di un impermeabile.  
Le grida ora erano diventate lamenti, quasi da bambino, e tra di essi e il rumore della pioggia, Setsuna sentì qualcuno parlare con voce impassibile.  
"Cosa c'è, non ti è piaciuto il trattamento? Ora ascoltami bene, spilungone, perché voglio darti un consiglio da amica: ti conviene non dire a nessuno che io vi ho fatto questo. Per due motivi: il primo è che scoprirebbero perché l'ho fatto, e dubito che il preside Konoe sarà contento di sapere cosa volevate fare alla migliore amica di sua nipote. Il secondo è che poi io vi punirei per aver fatto la spia, e credimi, quello che avete subito stasera sembrerebbe acqua di rose a confronto. Vuoi dirmi qualcosa? Non ci riesci col tacco del mio stivale premuto sulla trachea, vero? Lo sai che se premo un altro po' il tacco penetrerebbe senza problemi pelle e muscoli? Vogliamo vedere se riesci a respirare comunque? Ce la dovresti fare, a volte quando qualcuno soffoca gli si incide la trachea, un piccolo buco per far entrare e uscire l'ossigeno senza passare per il naso e la bocca. Certo questo lo fanno i chirurghi esperti nelle sale operatorie, io sono solo una ragazza senza alcuna competenza, che in questo caso utilizzerebbe un tacco, per giunta entrato in contatto col terreno, quindi immaginati quanti microbi penetrerebbero nel tuo sangue schifoso. Toh, te la sei fatta addosso. Non mi stupisce, vi siete messi in ventidue contro una sola ragazza, per giunta dopo averla drogata. Ora andatevene, apposta vi ho spezzato tre arti su quattro, tanto con uno solo, strisciando lentamente, ce la dovreste fare. Addio".  
Setsuna non aveva visto la scena, essendo bloccata con la testa girata dall'altra parte, e non aveva neppure sentito tutto, a causa dei lamenti, della pioggia e dell'impermeabile che teneva sopra, ma aveva comunque afferrato il succo del discorso, ed era stato sufficiente per farle venire i brividi, quindi tentò di muoversi, ancora inutilmente.  
Tuttavia la sconosciuta la prese in braccio con estrema delicatezza e cominciò a correre sotto la pioggia.  
"Chi… chi sei?"  
"Ssh, riposati ora", le disse dolcemente la sua salvatrice, mettendole una mano sugli occhi.  
Setsuna si sentì cadere in un oblio che avrebbe voluto gradevole, ma ebbe l'impressione di essere portata tra gli alberi.  
"No… alberi… tempietto… no", mormorò prima di svenire.


	3. Chapter 3

3° Capitolo  
Konoka e Asuna stavano studiando, ciascuna alla propria scrivania, mentre Negi stava preparando gli argomenti per la lezione del giorno dopo, e Kamo dormiva beatamente su un cuscino, che di soppiatto aveva riempito con la biancheria di Asuna.  
Quest'ultima, mentre era persa tra alcuni teoremi di geometria, con la coda dell'occhio vide Konoka fissare pensierosa fuori dalla finestra, dove la pioggia non accennava a diminuire.  
"Qualcosa non va?"  
"Stavo pensando a Setsy. Ultimamente mi sembra un po' strana. Voglio dire, perché quando cerco di mostrarle il mio affetto, scappa spaventata? Cos'ho che non va?"  
Asuna volse gli occhi al cielo.  
_"Konoka, non è solo ultimamente. Da sempre, quando fai l'affettuosa, Setsuna va nel pallone. Comunque è già qualcosa che ti sia accorta di questo. Vuoi vedere che…"_  
Konoka sussultò: "Ho capito!"  
_"Wow, ha davvero compreso i sentimenti di Setsuna verso di lei?!"_  
L'altra le sussurrò sottovoce: "Setsy si è innamorata di Negi, vero? Ed io sono troppo invadente e la metto in imbarazzo davanti al suo amore, che potrebbe essere geloso".  
Negi starnutì, mentre Asuna crollò con la testa sulla scrivania: _"Ohi, ohi: idea giusta, ma bersaglio sbagliato, completamente"._  
"Ci ho azzeccato, vero? Allora da domani non la metterò più in imbarazzo, anzi, li incoraggerò!"  
"Konoka…", azzardò Asuna, "non credo sia così. Cioè, potrebbe pure essere una questione di amore, ma forse riguarda qualcun altro…"  
"E chi è allora?"  
Asuna cercò di scegliere bene le parole e di essere discreta, in fondo stava parlando di questioni sentimentali altrui, Negi si alzò per andare in bagno, e proprio allora dal corridoio arrivò un forte rumore di passi, poi qualcuno irruppe nella stanza spalancando la porta e facendo sobbalzare tutti.  
Kamo si svegliò di soprassalto: "C-cosa?! Presto, abbandonare la nave, l'aereo, il treno, il gommone, quello che è! Gli ermellini hanno la priorità assoluta su tutto e tutti!"  
"P-Paru?!", esclamò Asuna.  
La disegnatrice, nonché pettegola numero uno dell'istituto, tutta estasiata si fiondò dalle due compagne: "Un fotografo del liceo mi ha passato delle foto assai succose scattate all'inizio del festival. Vi annuncio che ho scoperto chi è la vera fiamma del professor Negi!"  
Asuna arrossì notevolmente, mentre Konoka, eccitatissima, incitava l'altra a dire tutto.  
"Guardate e ammirate!"  
Haruna da dietro la schiena tirò fuori un piccolo album fotografico e lo aprì, le sue amiche lo osservarono: Konoka spalancò gli occhi e Asuna diventò rosso fuoco davanti a quelle immagini che mostravano Negi e Setsuna, il primo vestito da orsacchiotto e la seconda da coniglietto, che si sorridevano e si tenevano per mano seduti intorno ad un tavolo.  
"Ma allora è vero!", esclamò Konoka.  
Asuna guardò prima Konoka, poi Paru, raggiante, ma lo fu molto meno quando con un calcio nel didietro la padrona di casa la buttò fuori.  
"Haruna, hai la peggiore tempistica dell'universo!", gridò e chiuse la porta.  
Fatto questo, Asuna stracciò e buttò nell'immondizia le foto, poi si guardò intorno: "Dov'è?! Dov'è quel piccolo maniaco?!"  
Non lo trovò nel bagno, Kamo indicò un punto affianco alla porta: conficcato nel muro, con un'espressione da ebete svenuto, c'era Negi, trovatosi dove non doveva essere quando Paru aveva fatto irruzione.  
Asuna lo fece rinvenire gettandogli acqua sulla faccia, si assicurò che stesse bene, poi aprì la finestra.  
"Asuna, che succede?", domandò Negi.  
"Attenzione! Posizione di partenza!", ordinò con voce talmente autoritaria che Negi istintivamente si mise nella posizione di un corridore pronto al via.  
La ragazza gli andò dietro e con un megacalcio nel sedere lo sparò in stile uomo proiettile fuori dalla finestra.  
"Porco! Ci provi dopo esserti persino mascherato da orsacchiotto!"  
"Asuna", la richiamò Konoka, "non è giusto trattare così le persone, specie se hanno la fidanzata. A Setsy non piacerà".  
L'altra si mise una mano sul volto.  
_"Cavolo, il danno è fatto, mi sa".  
_  
Setsuna si svegliò lentamente, poi spalancò gli occhi.  
"Noo! Yuno, stai lontana da me!", gridò col fiatone, per poi guardarsi intorno smarrita.  
_"Sono a letto… un momento! Non mi avevano aggredita!?"_  
Di scatto si mise a sedere, sentendo un po' dappertutto alcune piccole fitte muscolari.  
_"Ohi, ora ricordo! Qualcuno, probabilmente quelle canaglie del club del drago nero, mi aveva aggredita dopo avermi drogata in qualche modo!"_  
Si guardò intorno, non riconoscendo quella stanza, del tutto spoglia e con solo il letto e una scrivania.  
_"Questa non è la mia stanza, però lo stile mi sembra quello del Mahora. Dove mi trovo? Mi sembra che qualcuno mi abbia soccorso…"_  
Nell'aria avvertì un piacevole odore di cibo, scese dal letto, provando una lieve sensazione di freddo su tutto il corpo, e seguendo la scia arrivò alla cucina.  
Diede un'occhiata e all'improvviso diventò rossa: davanti a lei, impegnata a cucinare, c'era una stupenda ragazza, con i capelli neri raccolti in una coda di cavallo, e che indossava solo un tanga e un grembiule.  
_"Quella… quella è la ragazza di prima, Saeko Busujima! Ma che sta succedendo?!"_  
"Bensvegliata", esordì Saeko senza girarsi.  
"Ehm… sì".  
"Oh, non ti impressioni la mia mise attuale. Mi sono trasferita qui solo oggi, e la mia roba deve ancora arrivare, perciò, a parte la divisa liceale, non ho niente'altro. Ma andare in giro con abiti inzuppati d'acqua non fa bene alla salute, non sei d'accordo?".  
"C-certo…"  
"Va bene, la minestra è pronta, che ne diresti di cenare insieme con me?"  
"Eh? Cenare?"  
"Capisco che vuoi tornare alla tua stanza, ma i tuoi vestiti stanno ancora asciugandosi, e purtroppo non ne ho da darti. Comunque posso chiamare qualcuno perché venga a prenderti. Però in tal caso…"  
Saeko si voltò e si lasciò scappare una lieve risata. "…dovrai prima aver trovato qualcosa per coprirti".  
"Come?"  
Setsuna si guardò e solo allora si accorse di essere completamente nuda.  
_"Ahhhh! Ecco perché sentivo freddo!"_  
"In bagno ci sono degli accappatoi", la informò Saeko, e mente l'ospite corse subito via, lei con calma diede gli ultimi ritocchi alla cena.

Poco dopo, finalmente coperta con l'accappatoio, Setsuna accettò l'invito a cena di Saeko, che era invece ancora nella sua mise 'casalinga'.  
Ora, in quel piccolo soggiorno, davanti alla studentessa c'era un piatto di minestra calda e invitante, e preferiva concentrarsi su quello piuttosto che fissare la padrona di casa, seduta davanti a lei.  
"Non mangi? Ti senti in imbarazzo?"  
"N-no… cioè sì… insomma…"  
"Andiamo, siamo due ragazze, no? Che problema dovrebbe esserci se ci vediamo nude? Nella mia scuola precedente avevo tre coinquiline, tra l'altro molto, diciamo, ben fornite fisicamente, che rendevano ogni occasione in bagno una fiera del palpeggiamento, specie Rei. Ma forse non è una cosa di cui parlare a tavola".  
"Più o meno…"  
"Comunque ti assicuro che quando ti ho spogliata ho fatto attenzione a non toccarti in certe parti".  
Setsuna divenne più calda della minestra.  
Saeko rise: "Non ne azzecco una, scusa. Forse perché altrimenti non avremmo altro di cui parlare".  
"Potremmo cominciare col presentarci. Lei è Saeko, io sono…"  
"Setsuna Sakurazaki. E dammi pure del tu, il lei mi fa sentire vecchia".  
"Come sai il mio nome?"  
"Me l'hai detto quando ci siamo incontrate la prima volta oggi pomeriggio".  
Setsuna si batté una mano sulla fronte. "Ah già".  
Calò ancora una volta il silenzio, i minuti trascorrevano, Setsuna ogni tanto sollevava lo sguardo per osservare la sua salvatrice, che la fissava in continuazione: senza alcuna emozione evidente, la guardava e basta.  
Saeko inarcò un sopracciglio. "Non ti fidi di me?"  
Nessuna risposta.  
"Temi che il cibo sia drogato?"  
Ancora silenzio.  
Saeko con calma si alzò, prese il suo cucchiaio, si avvicinò a Setsuna, si chinò in avanti e mangiò un po' della sua minestra.  
Si accorse comunque che la sua ospite aveva una postura rilassata, con le braccia attaccate ai fianchi e le mani, socchiuse, tenute sulle gambe, mentre Setsuna cercava di non guardare il seno dell'altra, messo ben in evidenza proprio davanti alla sua faccia.  
Dopo aver preso alcune cucchiate, Saeko tornò al suo posto, accavallò le gambe e poggiò un gomito sul tavolo, iniziando a tambureggiare col dito indice.  
Il tempo passava, Saeko attendeva, Setsuna sembrava facesse lo stesso.  
Un orologio a pendolo, da qualche parte, segnò le undici di sera.  
"Sei soddisfatta?", chiese allora la spadaccina più grande.  
"Ecco… io…"  
"Ti tranquillizzerebbe ulteriormente sapere che mi sono già accorta della tua posizione da Idori*? Se avessi voluto farti del male, sapendo già quale contromisura avevi preso, non avresti avuto scampo".  
Setsuna sospirò: "Va bene, mi arrendo e ti chiedo scusa".  
"Non c'è ne bisogno, ti capisco, in fondo. Hai ricordato come ti ho salvato, vero? E anche le parole che ho detto a quel tizio, indubbiamente non mi hanno fatto fare una bella figura".  
"Sei stata molto violenta".  
"Io sono violenta: sin da piccola sono stata addestrata duramente, e i miei insegnanti mi hanno sempre detto che l'unico avversario buono è quello morto. Ti assicuro, però, che non farei mai del male alle persone innocenti, la mia spada non ha pietà per i bastardi, ma conosce l'onore. Questo almeno ti prego, ti scongiuro, concedimelo".  
Le ultime parole, dette quasi con tono supplichevole, unite alla sua sincerità, sorpresero Setsuna, che alla fine si decise a mangiare.  
Anche l'altra, soddisfatta, fece lo stesso.

La mattina dopo, molto presto, le nuvole di pioggia erano ormai passate, e si preannunciava davvero una splendida giornata.  
Setsuna uscì dall'appartamento di Saeko, ed entrambe, con indosso i loro abiti, ispirarono profondamente l'aria del mattino.  
"Spero che tu abbia dormito bene, Setsuna".  
"Sì, grazie di avermi concesso il tuo letto. Ma ti sei trovata a tuo agio sul pavimento?"  
"Tranquilla, durante i miei addestramenti mi è capitato di dover dormire nuda sulla terra, usando una pietra come cuscino. A volte non c'era neppure quella".  
"Capisco".  
Setsuna fece qualche passo in avanti, sembrò titubante, poi si rivolse all'altra: "Tu ieri sei stata sincera con me, lo sarò anch'io: non so bene come definirti, mi hai pure salvata e ospitata, e in te sento qualcosa di particolare. Però non approvo la tua violenza, quindi dovrò denunciare al preside cosa hai fatto al club avversario. Mi dispiace".  
Prima ancora che la sua bocca si chiudesse, Setsuna mosse un piede per mettersi in posizione di difesa, e per questo rimase sorpresa quando Saeko applaudì contenta.  
"Brava, lo devi fare. Sarei rimasta delusa dal contrario".  
Rimasta interdetta, Sakurazaki bofonchiò un 'arrivederci' e se ne andò.  
Si sentì richiamare dopo pochi attimi e si ritrovò davanti la sua spada, nel fodero.  
"La spada! L'avevo proprio dimenticata!"  
"Non è stata un'azione degna di una spadaccina. Del resto, io ieri sera mi sono scordata di dartela".  
Recuperata l'arma, la ragazza infine si allontanò.  
Camminando verso l'ufficio del preside, pensò a cosa le era accaduto nelle ultime ore.  
_"Sono stata drogata, aggredita, salvata da una misteriosa sconosciuta, che francamente mi ha messo i brividi, ma pure stupito. Non riesco a capire se è una persona cattiva o no e vorrei tanto sapere perché devo avere una vita così tormentata"._  
Udì in lontananza delle sirene, le seguì correndo e giunse a una piazzetta, che gli agenti di polizia stavano transennando.  
Data l'ora, non c'erano studenti, ma diversi insegnanti, tra cui Takahata.  
"Professor Takamichi", chiamò Setsuna raggiungendolo. "Che cosa è successo?"  
L'uomo aspirò un tiro della sigaretta, aveva un'espressione alquanto preoccupata.  
"Durante un giro di controllo, ho trovato i corpi di alcuni ragazzi, ventidue. Per l'esattezza quindici ragazzi e sette ragazze. Dai brandelli dei vestiti, sembra che appartenessero a un club di kendo".  
Setsuna impallidì. "Come… come sono morti? Sono stati uccisi con una spada?"  
"Sì. Tagliati a pezzi'.

*L'idori, come ho appreso dal manga di History strongest disciple Kenichi, è una forma di Ju jitsu che permette di fermare un avversario restando seduti.


	4. Chapter 4

4° Capitolo  
"Signorina Sakurazaki, si sente bene?"  
Alla domanda del preside, Setsuna rispose di sì con la testa, nonostante il resto del corpo dicesse il contrario: seduta nell'ufficio di Konoemon, era rigida, si guardava a destra e sinistra con una certa ansia, tambureggiava con le dita sulle gambe e sembrava anche un po' pallida.  
Il preside se ne accorse e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
"Setsuna, cosa succede? Riguarda forse la morte di quegli studenti?"  
Il suo sobbalzo fu una risposta positiva.  
"Sai forse chi è stato? Se è così, deve essere davvero una persona pericolosa se ha spaventato una ragazza coraggiosa e decisa come te".  
"Non… non ne sono sicura, signor preside. Vede, ieri sera quel gruppo di ragazzi mi ha aggredita, e mi avrebbero pestato a sangue se non mi avesse salvato Saeko Busujima, il nuovo capitano del club universitario di Kendo. Quella ragazza, però, non li ha solo sconfitti, ha anche infierito su di loro, quasi con un certo sadismo. Anche senza la strage sarei venuta comunque da lei, preside, per denunciare il pestaggio".  
"Capisco, ma questo non vuol dire che sia per forza lei la colpevole".  
"Certo, infatti, non sto dicendo questo. Solo che…"  
Setsuna agitò le braccia come per scacciare qualcosa.  
"Non lo so, mi sento talmente confusa. Quella Saeko è sospetta, eppure non mi piace sospettare di lei".  
"Non ti devi preoccupare più di niente. La farò chiamare, io e Takamichi gestiremo tutto. Ora vai a prepararti per la lezione, sono sicuro che la vicinanza delle tue amiche ti sarà di grande conforto".  
"La ringrazio".  
La professoressa Shizuna bussò alla porta. "Posso entrare?"  
"Prego".  
"Buongiorno preside, salve Sakurazaki. Volevo dirle che una nuova studentessa, Saeko Busujima, chiede di essere ricevuta da lei".  
Setsuna sussultò, Konoemon la fece uscire da una porta laterale e poi rispose all'insegnante che avrebbe incontrato ben volentieri Saeko.

In effetti, quando Setsuna fu finalmente nella sua classe, prima della lezione di arte e quando il professore non era ancora arrivato, l'atmosfera allegra creata dalle sue compagne la rasserenò.  
Anche se non c'era l'allegria di sempre, essendosi diffusa la notizia della strage, e il preside aveva ordinato di non divulgare i dettagli per non spaventare troppo gli studenti.  
Durante l'intervallo, Konoka si avvicinò, apparendo piuttosto contrariata.  
"Setsy perché non me l'hai detto?"  
"Eh? Detto cosa?"  
"Che ti sei innamorata".  
A quel punto Setsuna esteriormente apparve solo leggermente scossa, ma interiormente fu come se decine di fulmini l'avessero colpita contemporaneamente, rendendola incandescente e facendole prendere fuoco ai capelli.  
"Ko... lady Konoka… chi… come… lo sa?"  
"Dunque è vero. E me l'hai tenuto nascosto. Sei stata cattiva".  
Setsuna subito si mise in ginocchio, chinando la fronte fino al pavimento.  
"Mi… mi perdoni… non sapevo come dirglielo… sono successe tante cose!"  
Konoka per un po' fece la faccia arrabbiata, o almeno ci provò, poi si chinò e la prese per mano.  
"In realtà sono felice per te. Hai scelto la persona giusta, sono sicura che Negi saprà renderti felice", le disse con voce amabile e due piccole lacrime.  
A quel punto accadde questo: Setsuna spalancò la bocca in modalità Urlo di Munch, le altre, perfettamente all'unisono, voltarono la testa verso di loro con espressioni pietrificate e la capoclasse, impegnata a leggere un libro, cominciò a tremare talmente forte che il libro finì sbriciolato in pochi attimi.  
Asuna se ne era accorta troppo tardi.  
"Konoka, ma che stai dicendo?! Ti ho già spiegato mille volte ieri sera che tra Setsuna e lo scemo non c'è nulla!"  
"Eppure le foto parlavano chiaro: erano così pucciosi, mano nella mano, non è vero, Paru?"  
Gli sguardi di tutte si puntarono su Haruna: colta alla sprovvista, e non potendo godersi come al solito la situazione perché percepiva che l'atmosfera era diventata pericolosa quanto una bomba atomica, superiore a ogni sua previsione, la pettegola si grattò dietro la testa e sussurrò un "sì, scusate se non ve l'ho detto, ma l'ho saputo solo ieri e Asuna ha distrutto le foto…"  
Setsuna, rimasta senza parole, avvertì un brivido dietro la schiena, si girò lentamente: mentre il resto della classe sembrava ancora preda dello stupore, Ayaka la fissava con occhi soleggianti, nel senso che erano infuocati quanto la superficie del sole, Nodoka sembrava indecisa tra il piangere e lo svenire, mentre Makie stava facendo volteggiare in modo sinistro il suo nastro intorno ad Asuna.  
"Makie", domandò quest'ultima alquanto innervosita, "che vuoi fare?"  
"Sei rea di aver cercato di nascondere il misfatto!"  
"Suvvia, cerchiamo di comportarci da persone ragionevoli", intervenne allora Yue mettendosi tra le due compagne. "Asuna, ti posso offrire un succo alla pesca? E' un gusto molto banale, ma comunque buono".  
"Grazie", rispose Asuna prendendo il brick e facendo per bere: proprio allora Yue strinse con forza la confezione, il cui contenuto, tramite la cannuccia, fu sparato in bocca alla compagna, che rischiò di affogarsi.  
"S-scusa… una contrazione nervosa…", si giustificò Yue, e sembrava pure sincera.  
Tossendo a tutto spiano, e capita la situazione, Asuna prese per mano Setsuna e Konoka, e saltarono giù dalla finestra.  
"Inseguite quelle marrane!", esclamò la capoclasse.

Poco dopo, si erano rifugiate sopra un albero piuttosto alto.  
"Uff, l'abbiamo scampata bella", commentò la giovane con i campanellini.  
"Però gradirei che qualcuno mi spiegasse l'antefatto. Che storia sarebbe quella delle foto?!"  
"Vedi, qualcuno ha passato a Paru delle foto che ti mostrano in atteggiamenti, ecco, confidenziali con Negi. Tu eri vestita da coniglietta e lui da orsacchiotto".  
"Quella volta che abbiamo usato la Cassiopea!", comprese Setsuna.  
Era stato certamente un momento felice per lei, libera dalla maschera d'infallibile e musona arma vivente, ma solo un bel momento, niente di più.  
"Lady Konoka, mi deve credere, tra me e il professore non c'è nulla!"  
Alla spiegazione di Setsuna, Konoka rispose abbracciandola.  
"Non ti devi vergognare, l'amore è una cosa bellissima, Negi è un bravo ragazzo, quindi puoi ammettere i tuoi sentimenti".  
"No, io…"  
"Sarò più che felice di essere la tua damigella quando vi sposerete".  
Il cervello di Setsuna iniziò ad andare in tilt.  
"Inoltre io ti sarò sempre vicina, potrai sempre chiedermi consiglio e difenderò il vostro amore a costo della vita!"  
Per Setsuna fu troppo e decise di scappare, Asuna volle andarle dietro per calmarla.  
Non appena scesero dall'albero, qualcuno gridò: "Eccole! Le abbiamo trovate!"  
Dalla vegetazione circostante sbucarono Yuna, le cheerleader e Makie, con spalle degli strani zaini, e in mano dei piccoli tubi con grilletto collegati agli zaini.  
"Noi siamo le SetAsuna Busters!", esclamarono con enfasi. "Fuoco!"  
Le prede cercarono di scappare, ma dai tubi uscì un liquame rosa, che ricoprì il terreno davanti a loro rendendolo incredibilmente scivoloso.  
Asuna scivolò, tentò di rialzarsi e cadde ancora, sorte analoga ebbe la spadaccina.  
"Oh no! Le hanno catturate!", esclamò Konoka.  
"Ohohoh!", esclamò ridendo Ayaka comparendo all'improvviso. "Ora siete in mio potere. Brutta scimmia, dimmi subito tutto quello che sai di questa storia!"  
"E' tutto un colossale equivoco, scema di una capoclasse!"  
"Lo spero per te!"  
"Problemi?"  
Quella domanda, posta con una strana tranquillità, da una voce a loro non familiare, ebbe l'effetto di bloccare tutte.  
Una persona avanzò con calma in mezzo al gruppo, Ayaka e le sue 'cacciatrici' non la conoscevano, ma Asuna sì.  
"Saeko… Busujima".  
Saeko, col fodero della spada dietro la schiena, avanzò fino alle due ragazze a terra, le osservò, poi si girò verso Ayaka.  
"Potete rientrare, il gioco è finito".  
"Che cosa?! Chi saresti…"  
"Biondina, il gioco è finito", ripeté Saeko facendo un passo in avanti e mettendo in risalto la sua altezza, superiore a quella di Ayaka.  
"Io…"  
"Cosa della mia frase precedente non ti è chiaro?"  
Asuna non vedeva l'espressione di Saeko perché le era di spalle, ma rabbrividì vedendo le sue compagne impallidire, per poi andarsene in silenzio.  
Busujima si chinò su Setsuna, quasi ipnotizzata, le mise una mano sul mento: sembrava che volesse sincerarsi delle sue condizioni, ma ad Asuna parve proprio una carezza.  
Infine, con un singolo e velocissimo colpo di spada, estratta e rimessa nel fodero in pochi secondi, liberò Setsuna, la aiutò a rialzarsi, le sorrise e se ne andò.  
"Possiede una tecnica incredibile", pensò Sakurazaki guardandosi, "ha tolto quella roba dai vestiti senza minimamente stracciarli, e il tutto a una velocità pazzesca, che ho faticato a seguire. Finora avevo visto una simile abilità solo in Tsuruko Aoyama".  
"Ehi, e io?", sbottò incredula Asuna, ancora a terra e impiastricciata.  
"Hai le gambe robuste, no? Liberati da sola", le rispose Saeko già a una certa distanza.  
Non c'era ironia o provocazione in quelle parole, ma l'altra rimase comunque indispettita.  
Konoka, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena e finalmente era riuscita a scendere dall'albero, raggiunse l'amica. "Coraggio, ti aiuto io".  
"Ma guarda che tipa! Cosa le costava aiutarmi? Sarà meglio che non mi capiti più a tiro, altrimenti… ehi, Konoka, mi ascolti?"  
La nipote del preside stava guardando Setsuna, che fissava nella direzione in cui era andata via Saeko, e aveva uno sguardo che Asuna non le aveva mai visto.

Quando sentì bussare alla sua porta, Saeko mise giù il telefono e andò ad aprire mostrando sul volto una certa curiosità.  
Che divenne sorpresa quando si ritrovò davanti Setsuna, che teneva una mano pronta per tirare fuori la lama dal fodero.  
"Hai saputo cosa è successo a quelli che avevi attaccato?"  
"Sono morti, uccisi a colpi di spada. Brutta storia".  
"Non ne sai niente?"  
"Ti prego, Setsuna, se avessi voluto ucciderli, l'avrei fatto da subito".  
Quella mancanza di sensibilità scosse l'altra. "Il preside non ti ha detto nulla? Inoltre, come fai a sapere che li hanno uccisi con una spada? Questo dettaglio non è stato divulgato".  
"Me l'ha detto il preside. E' stato molto comprensivo".  
"Stai lontana da me e da tutte le mie amiche!", terminò Setsuna puntandole contro l'arma per poi andarsene.  
Saeko rimase in silenzio e pensierosa, poi chiuse la porta e tornò al telefono.  
Non fece neanche in tempo a prenderlo, che bussarono di nuovo.  
Con una certa rapidità, andò ad aprire e rimase piuttosto stupita quando si trovò di fronte Konoka Konoe, che appariva estremamente determinata.  
"Salve", esordì.  
"Salve".  
"Scusi se mi presento a casa sua, ma a costo di essere scortese ho due richieste da farle".  
"Sarebbero?"  
"La prima è che deve scusarsi con le mie compagne di classe. Loro possono apparire esagerate, ma è un gioco, e non vogliono fare del male a nessuno. E poi, il fatto che una persona sia robusta non è un buon motivo per essere scortesi e non prestare aiuto".  
Saeko annuì. "E la seconda richiesta?"  
"Stia lontana da Setsuna Sakurazaki. Lei non mi piace, signorina, vedo un'ombra scura sul suo volto".  
L'altra non sembrò restare offesa, si guardò intorno, poi afferrò Konoka per un braccio, la tirò dentro e chiuse la porta.  
"Cosa… cosa vuole fare?", domandò Konoka iniziando ad agitarsi.  
Saeko tirò fuori la spada e gliela puntò al collo.

****

Setsuna stava passeggiando per il parco, preda di un solo pensiero.  
Nel muoversi, faceva comunque attenzione a non avvicinarsi troppo al bosco.  
_"Quella Saeko, farò bene a sospettare di lei? Voglio dire, è una ragazza che mette i brividi, sa essere violenta, ma questo non vuol dire che sia una persona malvagia. Stando a Miyazaki, anch'io facevo paura all'inizio, ma era solo una maschera che indossavo per tenere a distanza Konoka. Però le parole che ha detto quella sera a quelle persone… persone poi uccise… Sembra provare qualcosa per me, un sentimento però malato, come quello di…"_  
Setsuna si strinse tra le braccia, mordendosi un labbro.  
_"Non devo neanche azzardarmi a pensarlo! E' morta, dissolta! Deve esserlo!"_  
"Setsy!"  
Konoka arrivò di corsa, e prima che Setsuna potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa, la abbracciò con impeto.  
"Ko-Konoka… cosa stai facendo?!"  
"Voglio solo stringermi a te", rispose l'altra con un tenero sorriso.  
Setsuna sentì il suo fiato sul collo, e rabbrividì, stavolta di piacere.  
Fu forte la tentazione di rispondere a quell'abbraccio, ma si trattenne.  
"Andiamo a sederci a quella panchina, ti va?", propose Konoka indicando alcune panchine di pietre vicino al bosco.  
Una volta che si furono sedute, Konoka si poggiò sullo schienale e allegramente prese a far dondolare avanti e indietro le gambe, mentre Setsuna la fissava con una certa tensione.  
_"C'è un atmosfera strana… non so spiegarmelo…"_  
Sussultò: Konoka aveva poggiato una mano sulla sua, e come risultato, la spadaccina era diventata rosso fuoco.  
"Setsy, tu ti fidi di me, vero?"  
"C-certo".  
"E allora se ti dico una cosa che ho fatto, mi prometti che non ti arrabbierai?"  
"Non potrei mai arrabbiarmi con lei!".  
Konoka allora le accarezzò lievemente una guancia, e Setsuna rischiò di svenire.  
"Ecco… vedi, prima sono andata a parlare con Saeko Busujima".  
Sentendo quel nome, Setsuna balzò in piedi e fissò incredula la sua principessa.  
"Non dovevi! Poteva essere pericoloso!"  
Si accorse di aver alzato troppo la voce quando vide Konoka diventare pallida e tremare leggermente.  
"Mi scusi… scusami… e solo che… preferirei che nessuna di noi si avvicinasse a quella Saeko. Potrebbe essere una sadica, e certamente è una persona molto violenta".  
"Capisco, però prima era stata troppo scortese con le nostre compagne, e volevo pregarla di non fare più cose del genere".  
"E com'è andata?"  
"Magnificamente, mi ha ascoltato con pazienza e ora è tutto a posto".  
"Davvero? Non ti avrà mica minacciata, spero".  
"Assolutamente no!"  
"Comunque sei stata imprudente".  
Konoka si alzò e prese a scalciare contro il suolo. "Ecco, lo sapevo, ti ho fatto arrabbiare! Io volevo essere d'aiuto e non ne faccio una giusta!"  
Setsuna le mise le mani sulle spalle, vincendo un certo imbarazzo, e si accorse che Konoka aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
"Non essere troppo severa con te stessa, la tua azione non è stata davvero sbagliata. Solo sarebbe stato meglio non andare da sola. Io non sono arrabbiata, ma preoccupata. Tengo molto alle persone care".  
"E specialmente a te…", aggiunse mentalmente.  
"Allora non sei arrabbiata con me?", domandò Konoka speranzosa.  
Sorridendo, Setsuna scosse la testa, e per questo fu di nuovo abbracciata con tanta foga che entrambe caddero per terra.

Il giorno dopo, le lezioni si svolsero regolarmente: Asuna, tramite una serie di sforzi titanici, era riuscita a convincere le altre che tra Negi e Setsuna c'erano solo amicizia e rispetto. Paru l'aveva aiutata, sotto la minaccia di un milione di calci negli stinchi.  
Consapevole di questa soluzione, Setsuna si sentiva ora molto più rilassata, specie quando arrivò il momento dell'intervallo, e anche se quella Busujima era ancora al Mahora, forse la situazione poteva tornare alla normalità.  
_"Normalità… e quegli omicidi? Non devo abbassare la guardia"._  
"Setsy, sei pensierosa, sai?", domandò Konoka affiancandola.  
"Eh? Be sì. Penso ancora a Saeko".  
"Accidenti, dovrei essere gelosa forse?"  
"Certo che no!", rispose l'altra.  
In quel momento, la classe ricevette la visita del preside.  
"Buongiorno, mie care. Sono qui per annunciare a tutte voi una bella notizia: la vostra classe è stata scelta per partecipare a un viaggio all'estero!"  
L'annuncio provocò una marea di grida entusiaste.  
Dopo un po', il preside riprese: "Si tratta di un'iniziativa promossa dall'associazione Athena, che si occupa di promuovere e migliorare lo studio dei giovani. E voi, con la vostra eccellente prova agli esami di fine anno, vi siete dimostrate davvero degni di questo riconoscimento. I miei complimenti. Partirete per la Francia con l'aereo e vi passerete due settimane".  
Konoka alzò la mano: "Nonno, scusa, posso farti una domanda?"  
"Certamente".  
"Sai dov'è Saeko Busujima?"  
"Al club di kendo, perché me lo chiedi?"  
Setsuna lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Konoka, che rispose ammiccando, poi continuò: "Non verrà con noi, vero?"  
"Ovviamente no. L'invito è solo per questa classe".  
"Hai sentito Setsy? Durante il viaggio potrai rilassarti senza problemi", concluse soddisfatta Konoka abbracciando l'amica.  
"Ehi, Setsuna, non dirmi che ti piace quella Saeko. E Konoka allora che fine farà?", insinuò maliziosa Paru, mentre le altre scoppiarono a ridere.  
Volendo sparire, Setsuna si nascose sotto il banco, le altre presero a commentare con gioia l'imminente viaggio, e fu allora che la spadaccina sgusciò dal suo nascondiglio per avvicinarsi al preside.  
"Mi scusi, signor preside, l'altro ieri ha parlato con Saeko Busujima, giusto?"  
L'uomo annuì.  
"Non vorrei sembrare indiscreta, ma cosa vi siete detti? Non vi è sembrata una persona sospetta?"  
"Ora come ora, non ricordo il contenuto di quella discussione, però sono sicuro che possiamo fidarci di quella signorina. Impari anche lei a farlo, signorina Sakurazaki".  
Setsuna rimase un po' interdetta per quella risposta, avrebbe voluto chiedere altro, ma si sentì tirare per un braccio: era Konoka.  
"Setsy, dovrai aiutarmi a fare i bagagli: vedrai, sarà un'esperienza indimenticabile".


	5. Chapter 5

5° Capitolo  
Il loro aereo si stava disponendo lungo la pista d'atterraggio, e la III A attendeva il suo turno nella zona passeggeri.  
Quelle ragazze facevano così tanta confusione, che invano Negi e la capoclasse tentavano di calmarle.  
"Insomma, datevi un contegno, vi ricordo che abbiamo vinto questo viaggio grazie ai risultati dell'esame. Dobbiamo quindi dare prova di maturità, ma voi vi state comportando come tante bambine dell'asilo", spiegò con severità Ayaka: che per tutta risposta, ricevette una pernacchia quasi corale.  
"Ohibò, ma cosa ho fatto di male per meritare queste qui come compagne?"  
Ayaka s'inginocchiò tendendo le braccia verso l'alto: "Oh, cielo, perché mi punisci così? E' forse la mia colpa per il mio amore proibito verso il professor Negi? Vuoi forse dire che dovrei rinunciare ad esso? Ma sarebbe un sacrificio assai grave!"  
Si girò un momento e vide Negi che cercava di calmare anche lui le studentesse.  
"No! Oh, cielo, non chiedermi questo: come posso rinunciare ad una persona così buona, competente, adorabile e carina? Piuttosto preferirei morire, e…"  
Una valigia piombò sulla sua schiena.  
"Grrr, chi ha osato?!"  
"Io, stupida!", replicò Asuna. "Non vedi che ti stanno guardando tutti?!"  
Fu solo a quel punto che Ayaka si accorse degli sguardi degli altri viaggiatori, puntati perplessi su di lei. Inoltre, uno strano fascio di luce la illuminava dall'alto, e tutto intorno a lei cadevano dei petali di rosa.  
La luce era di una torcia, ed era Chizuru, con occhi estasiati, a puntargliela addosso.  
Mentre i petali erano gettati da un'imbarazzatissima Natsumi, che non appena fu tentata di smettere, si beccò una dolce occhiata fulminante di Naba, e quindi ricominciò con più foga di prima.  
"Ma… Chizuru…", balbettò Ayaka.  
"Perdonami, Ayaka, ma non pensi che sarebbe un delitto privare l'umanità di una visione così celestiale? Una dolce e stupenda ragazza che esprime un amore casto e puro: cosa è più necessario in questi tempi grigi?"  
La capoclasse fu tentata di replicare, ma quando con voce particolarmente dolce la sua coinquilina domandò: "Sei per caso arrabbiata con me?", preferì lasciar perdere, e rossa in viso tornò dal resto della classe.  
Mentre venivano eseguite le ultime formalità, Negi decise di fare l'appello, ed erano tutte presenti, tranne tre, e a quel punto s'incupì lievemente.  
Asuna se ne accorse e lo affiancò. "Cos'è quella faccia triste?"  
"Stavo pensando a chi non è venuto".  
"Purtroppo, ancora non conosciamo un modo per permettere ad Aisaka di lasciare il Mahora. Kamo, invece, ha sbagliato ad ubriacarsi tutta la notte per la gioia del viaggio, e un ermellino sbronzo che parla a vanvera non si può nascondere. Kotaro è partito per un viaggio di allenamento. Mentre il preside ha detto che l'incantesimo su Evangeline non si lascia più ingannare dai falsi permessi di studio, per questo non è potuta venire, e Chachamaru non si muove senza la sua padrona.".  
"La capisco, ma c'è un'altra questione che m'impensierisce e riguarda proprio Evangeline: se non conoscessi il preside, penserei più ad una scusa. Cioè, non ha fornito dettagli sul perché l'incantesimo non funzioni più".  
"Lo avrà ritenuto superfluo. Anche se…"  
Stavolta fu la ragazza a incupirsi lievemente.  
"Adesso sei tu a sembrare preoccupata".  
"Quei ragazzi uccisi. A che punto sono con le indagini? Sono morte ventidue persone. Perché sembra che non interessi più a nessuno?"  
"Forse è solo una nostra impressione. D'altronde non se ne stanno occupando Takamichi e il preside?"  
"E tu non hai detto che l'atteggiamento del preside sembra sospetto?"  
Quell'osservazione ammutolì Negi, finché entrambi non furono chiamati all'ingresso della zona d'imbarco.  
Una ragazza bionda, alta e assai prosperosa si presentò alla classe con un inchino.  
"Buongiorno a tutti, sono Shizuka Marikawa, e vi farò da assistente durante il viaggio".  
Gli sguardi delle ragazze si puntarono su di lei, o meglio, su una parte specifica del suo corpo.  
"Non posso crederci! Sono persino più grandi di quelle della professoressa Shizuna!", pensarono in coro, con una piccola aggiunta mentale da parte di Chisame: "Arghh, maledetta tettona, prega di non diventare mai una modella, o incorrerai nell'ira di Chiu!"  
"Prego, seguitemi", disse Shizuka e proprio allora inciampò cadendo in avanti.  
Le ragazze della III A per qualche attimo parlottarono tra di loro, poi le cheerleader corsero ad aiutarla.  
"Oh, grazie mille", rispose Shizuka, che mentalmente aggiunse "…anche se sarebbe stato più facile se mi aveste presa per le braccia e non per il petto. Ah, dolci giovani ingenue".  
Le tre studentesse tornarono dalla altre: "Ragazze, non solo sono enormi, ma sono pure autentiche!"  
Un mormorio ammirato si diffuse tra le studentesse, però Hasegawa grugnì.  
"Su, è il momento di partire", dichiarò con decisione la capoclasse.

Passata l'eccitazione per la partenza, all'interno dell'aereo, interamente riservato a loro, si creò un'atmosfera abbastanza tranquilla, con le ragazze che giocavano a carte o chiacchieravano.  
Konoka si era seduta affianco a Setsuna, e si teneva stretta a un suo braccio con un'espressione beata, mentre l'altra alternava piacere e imbarazzo.  
Shizuka passò in quel momento: "Il viaggio sarà molto lungo, volevo comunicarvi che nella sala al piano superiore c'è un piccolo rinfresco. Immagino che abbiate fatto colazione presto, no? Avrete fame".  
"Io non molta, veramente", rispose Setsuna.  
"SIII! Rinfresco!", esclamò invece Konoka, che saltò già dalla poltrona e corse a dirlo alle altre. Risultato: dopo neanche mezzo minuto, la zona passeggeri si era svuotata, il tutto accompagnato da grida gioiose, con Negi trascinato via.  
Arrivate nella sala, con tavoli pieni di vassoi e antipasti di tutti i generi, si lanciarono su di essi con grande voracità, Ayaka tentò di imboccare Negi, beccandosi un pugno in faccia da Asuna e finendo per litigare.  
Shizuka tentò di calmarle, temendo per l'incolumità dell'aereo.  
In un angolo, un po' in disparte, stavano Konoka e Setsuna, sedute su delle poltrone in pelle.  
"Molto comode e di lusso queste poltrone, non trovi Setsy?"  
"Ehm, sì".  
"Tuttavia questa pelle non è liscia come la tua".  
"C-cosa?!"  
"Ti ho fatto un complimento, non sei contenta?"  
La nipote del preside le diede le spalle e si portò le mani sul viso.  
"Sono un vero disastro, non so fare i complimenti a Setsy!", piagnucolò.  
"Ma no, non volevo dire questo!", si affrettò a rispondere Setsuna avvicinandosi.  
Non appena le mise una mano sulla spalla, Konoka si girò di scatto, le fece una linguaccia con espressione birichina e le saltò addosso, facendola finire a terra: per ultimo, prese a mordicchiarle dolcemente un orecchio.  
"Oh, Setsy, quanto sei buona e gentile".  
"Ma… lady Konoka, si controlli!", esclamò disperata la spadaccina, che già era in modalità rosso fuoco.  
"Guardate, Konoka e Setsuna giocano alle amanti!", esclamò una delle ragazze, che quindi si misero in cerchio per incitare al bacio, e vedendo la spadaccina troppo imbarazzata e riluttante, alcune di loro misero le mani sulla faccia di Setsuna per costringerla a baciare Konoka.  
Fu un attimo: Setsuna spalancò gli occhi, il rossore fu sostituito da un bianco quasi spettrale, sul volto di Konoka le sembrò che si sovrapponesse quello di un'altra, gridò, allontanò tutte con un'ondata energetica di ki e scappò via.  
"Setsy!", gridò Konoka andandole dietro, mentre le altre, finite a terra, perplesse si chiedevano cosa fosse successo.  
Konoka tornò nella zona passeggeri, e non vedendo l'amica, cominciò a cercare tra le poltrone.  
"Setsy, dai, vieni fuori, stavamo scherzando".  
Non ricevette risposta.  
"Non dirmi che ti sei offesa. Se è così, scusaci, non volevamo metterti in imbarazzo, solo farti divertire".  
"Non sono arrabbiata", disse la voce di Setsuna proveniente da chissà dove. "Sono… sono…"  
"Stanca del viaggio? Siamo partite da poco e…"  
"No, non è quello… è solo che…"  
_"Konoka, quanto vorrei poterti dire che ti amo, e ancora non ci riesco. Perché? Forse per paura che accada qualcosa di spiacevole? In fondo l'unica volta che sono riuscita a dirlo, davanti a me non c'eri tu, ma un'impostora, quella… quella Yuno… No!"_  
Setsuna rabbrividì rammentando quell'esperienza, e s'inginocchiò, tante immagini le attraversarono la mente, ricordi di un amore folle e malato, di un viso bellissimo attraversato da un ghigno demoniaco, di un potere che l'aveva presa e costretta a stare con sé.  
_"Non può essere… perché ora la ricordo così tanto?! L'avevo dimenticata, non c'è più, è morta, è morta, non può più raggiungermi, non devo più temere per me, Konoka e gli altri miei cari! Yuno è andata via! Via! Via da me!"_  
Controllando tra le varie poltrone, Konoka la trovò quasi rannicchiata su se stessa, con le mani sulla testa, che singhiozzava lievemente.  
A quel punto si chinò su di lei stringendola tra le braccia e poggiando di lato la propria testa sulla sua.  
"Sta tranquilla, non devi avere paura di niente… ci sono io con te", le sussurrò dolcemente. "Queste sono ferite post-traumatiche, quello che ti è successo con Yuno ti ha sconvolta dentro, vero? La mente qui si rivela più insidiosa del corpo, con quest'ultimo il dolore è istantaneo, la mente invece è come un predatore pronto ad attaccarti non appena abbassi la guardi e pensi sia tutto finito. Chi può mai capire cosa significa una cosa del genere, descrivere quello che hai provato?Non temere, gli incubi passano, il tempo cura ogni ferita, e non dimenticare mai che non sei sola. Hai delle compagne stupende. E poi… poi hai me…"  
Setsuna, con gli occhi lucidi, la guardò in faccia. "Konoka… tu…"  
Per qualche attimo, i loro sguardi divennero uno, le loro labbra erano così vicine, potevano sentire ciascuna il respiro dell'altra.  
Poi Konoka arrossì e si girò dall'altra parte.  
"S-scusa, ho… ho esagerato, comunque sappi che ti voglio bene…", e scappò via di corsa.  
Setsuna rimase nel pallone più completo, il dolore riemerso era ora contrastato da uno stupore immenso: che cos'era quell'inversione di ruoli? La sua principessa le era sembrata davvero sul punto di dichiararsi, e poi era scappata via, cosa che di solito faceva lei.  
La vide dirigersi di corsa nella saletta dove stavano le altre e subito dopo la sentì urlare.  
Rapidamente Setsuna mutò: da ragazza in preda a tormenti emotivi diventò una guerriera Shinmeiryu impassibile e determinata, che scattò in avanti dal suo nascondiglio, afferrò quasi al volo la sua spada, custodita in un bagaglio leggero che aveva messo sopra la sua poltrona, e accorse.  
Tuttavia anche lei rimase impietrita quando vide le loro compagne, e Negi, stese a terra, immobili.


	6. Chapter 6

6° Capitolo  
"Asuna! Professore!"  
Setsuna li chiamò e li scosse, senza ottenere risposte, e lo stesso risultato ottenne Konoka dalle altre.  
"Almeno respirano. Però sono cosi pallide… santo cielo! Non le avranno mica avvelenate?!", esclamò spaventata Konoka.  
Setsuna odorò il cibo: "Non sento nulla, del resto una professionista come Mana se ne sarebbe accorta. Però il cibo sembra davvero sospetto, perché se fosse stato un gas, avrebbe colpito anche noi. Konoka, prova ad usare il tuo potere su di loro".  
"Shizuka! Dov'è la signorina Shizuka?", domandò l'altra correndo via a cercarla, e lasciando lievemente perplessa la compagna.  
Si diresse verso l'altra uscita della salette, che conduceva alla cabina di pilotaggio, quando con la faccia sprofondò in qualcosa di morbido e rigoglioso.  
Era Shizuka, pallida, che tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide Konoka, che indietreggiò col respiro in affanno, e Setsuna, ma lanciò un grido nello scorgere tutti quei corpi privi di sensi.  
"Mio Dio! Non può essere! Ma che sta succedendo qui?!"  
"Si calmi", le disse Setsuna invitandola a sedersi. Avrebbe voluto offrirle dell'acqua, ma preferì non rischiare. "Ci dica cosa è successo".  
"Ero… ero andata dai piloti a chiedere se volevano qualcosa da mangiare, ma non mi hanno risposto, neanche all'interfono, e la porta è chiusa dall'interno! Inoltre, guardando da un finestrino, mi sono accorta che stiamo volando bassi, troppo bassi! E ora questi, i passeggeri sono svenuti o…"  
"Svenuti, solo svenuti", la tranquillizzò Konoka.  
"Dobbiamo entrare nella cabina. Con la mia spada posso forzarla. Ma se i piloti fossero indisposti, poi l'aereo chi lo guida?"  
"Io", rispose la donna. "Noi hostess non siamo piloti, ma sappiamo impostare il pilota automatico e usare la radio di bordo. Questo è un aereo di medie dimensioni, dovrei pure riuscire a farlo atterrare, in qualche modo, se dalla torre di controllo mi dicono come fare".  
"Meglio atterrare in qualche modo piuttosto che schiantarsi", concluse Setsuna.  
"Io resto qui, cercherò di aiutare le nostre amiche", disse Konoka, quindi le altre due ragazze andarono in fretta verso la cabina: salirono una scaletta, attraversarono un breve corridoio e si fermarono davanti ad una porta bianca.  
Dopo aver provato inutilmente ad aprirla, la spadaccina, con un rapido colpo della sua spada, tagliò il punto intorno alla maniglia, facendo un perfetto buco circolare, la maniglia cadde sul pavimento, entrarono, e trovarono i due piloti riversi sui loro sedili.  
Shizuka li controllò, e inorridì facendo un passo indietro. "Sono… sono morti! Gli hanno spezzato il collo!"  
Setsuna osservò cupa i due cadaveri, e si guardò intorno.  
"Chi può averli uccisi? Non vedo segni di lotta, e l'aereo avrebbe sobbalzato se avessero lottato qui dentro, quindi doveva essere qualcuno che hanno lasciato entrare perché si fidavano".  
Lo sguardo di Setsuna si puntò su Shizuka, che cercando di non guardare i cadaveri, armeggiava intorno ai comandi per attivare la radio e il pilota automatico.  
"E se fosse stata lei? In fondo, ha ammesso di essere andata prima nella cabina, forse non ha trovato chiuso, è entrata, li ha uccisi e poi ha chiuso la porta. Inoltre, chi meglio di una hostess avrebbe potuto mettere qualcosa nel cibo?"  
"Qualcosa non va!", esclamò Shizuka sempre più spaventata. "Il pilota automatico è già stato impostato, per una rotta che non conosco, e non riesco a disattivarlo. Mentre la radio è stata manomessa… è morta!"  
"Tutte cose che potresti aver fatto anche tu", pensò Setsuna, che ordinò: "Torniamo nella saletta ad aiutare le altre" e fece andare l'altra sempre avanti.  
Nella sala non era cambiato niente, tranne un particolare: stesa a terra e priva di sensi c'era anche Konoka.  
"Konoka!", gridò Setsuna correndo da lei, le toccò la testa e si ritrovò con la mano sporca di sangue.  
"Chi… chi ha osato?!", esclamò furiosa la spadaccina.  
Udì un tonfo dietro di lei: anche Shizuka era caduta a terra.  
"Che cosa?!"  
Ci fu un lieve sibilo, Setsuna sentì qualcosa di appuntito nel collo, e neanche due secondi dopo, ebbe la sensazione di venire meno, col corpo che diventava sempre più rigido.  
Fece giusto in tempo a poggiarsi di schiena contro il tavolo con le cibarie, in modo da non finire a terra, e poi si ritrovò del tutto immobilizzata, col corpo così rigido da non riuscire a muovere neanche un muscolo.  
"Oh, finalmente possiamo parlare".  
Setsuna non credette ai suoi occhi quando vide chi aveva parlato.

"Signorina Evangeline, le ripeto che il preside non può riceverla".  
"Levati dai piedi, donna!"  
Nell'ufficio del preside fece irruzione una infuriata Evangeline, mentre Chachamaru, tra inchini e parole, cercava di non far entrare la professoressa Shizuna e allo stesso tempo di scusarsi per le azioni della sua padrona.  
La vampira, picchiettando sul pavimento con la punta di un piede, le mani sui fianchi, si guardò irritata in giro.  
"Insulso vecchio arteriosclerotico! Più ci penso, più mi convinco: ha raccontato solo una balla per non farmi partecipare a quella gita. E ora gliene dirò quattro! E se dovesse morire, pazienza, in fondo ha già vissuto troppo!"  
Per qualche minuto Evangeline attese, poi spazientita, si rivolse alla professoressa, rassegnatasi al fatto che la difesa di Chachamaru era impenetrabile.  
"Donna, ma quel vecchio di Konoemon non dovrebbe essere qui?"  
"In effetti è strano. L'ho visto entrare stamattina e dovrebbe essere in ufficio a quest'ora".  
Evangeline prese a controllare la stanza, la sua attenzione fu catturata da uno strano ciondolo, con attaccata una pietra verde di forma ottagonale, che stava sulla scrivania.  
"Questo tipo di pietra, mi è familiare", pensò afferrando l'oggetto.  
Proprio allora la pietra si illuminò, e la luce si fece sempre più forte.

Ayaka Yukihiro si tolse di dosso Chizuru con malgarbo, si mise in piedi e si guardò intorno soddisfatta, reggendo in una mano una piccola pistola spara dardi.  
"Oh, finalmente siamo solo noi due. Non sei contenta, Setsy?"  
Setsuna, impossibilitata a muoversi, guardò con occhi interrogativi e stupefatti la capoclasse.  
"Perdonami se non riesci a muoverti, amore mio. L'effetto paralizzante durerà poco, e immagino che dopo non sarai dell'umore adatto, quindi ti spiegherò tutto adesso. Ma lascia che ti muova qualche rimprovero, mia adorata. Il primo riguarda questo moccioso".  
Indicò Negi guardandolo in modo sprezzante.  
"In base ai ricordi di questo corpo, ho capito che provi qualcosa per lui. Ma come è possibile? Cosa ci trovi di bello in questo poppante?! Non sai che fatica trattenere il disgusto quando, imitando la personalità originaria di questo corpo, dovevo fingere di amarlo! Ti ha forse fatto qualche incantesimo? Ti prego dimmelo!"  
La ragazza prese a calci il piccolo mago.  
"Se ha osato farti qualcosa, lo scuoierò e butterò i suoi resti in mare!"  
Setsuna cercò di reagire, ma le uscì solo un mugolio.  
"E questa qui?"  
Ayaka si avvicinò ad Asuna. "Chi è questa qui? Come puoi considerarla la tua migliore amica? E' una ragazza dal carattere orribile, non ha dignità, né buone maniere. Ai miei tempi, le ragazzine come lei sarebbero state legate a dei ceppi e frustrate per disciplinarle!"  
Asuna ricevette un violento calcio in faccia, che le spaccò il labbro.  
Setsuna tentò con ancora più forza di muoversi, riuscendo a malapena a sporgersi col busto in avanti.  
"E poi c'è lei! Lei!"  
Con la pistola, Ayaka indicò Konoka.  
"Questa lurida strega! Ha osato allontanarti da me, proprio quando stavo per averti per sempre! Non rammenti la dolcezza di quella volta?! Non odi questa cagna quanto me?! Dimmi di sì!"  
Prese a colpire Konoka sul volto, con pugni e il calcio della pistola, infuriata e disperata Setsuna tentò di avanzare, ottenendo solo di cadere a terra.  
"B-basta… chi… c-chi sei?", riuscì a dire, con la sensazione di avere la bocca piena di colla.  
"Oh, riesci a parlare, sei davvero fantastica e adatta a me, Setsy", commentò con orgoglio Ayaka. "Però mi stai un po' deludendo. Non hai capito chi sono? Rifletti sulle mie parole, guarda i miei occhi, e riconosci chi, nel tuo passato, ha saputo amarti come meritavi e aveva questo stesso sguardo".  
Setsuna aggrottò la fronte: all'improvviso la verità, così ovvia, si fece strada nella sua mente, superando ogni incredulità e la lasciò terrorizzata a morte, sin nel profondo.  
"Y-Yuno…", mormorò iniziando a tremare.  
"SI!", rispose l'altra cominciando a saltellare per la gioia. "Mi dispiace non poterti dare il mio vecchio aspetto, comunque anche questo corpo non è male. E non dimentichiamo che a contare sono i sentimenti, e io ti darò amore in abbondanza!"  
Setsuna, con gli occhi lucidi e tremando visibilmente, scosse la testa.  
"Già, dimenticavo quel piccolo particolare: tu non mi amavi".  
Yuno, nel corpo di Ayaka, iniziò a piangere. "Ho sbagliato a cercare di prendere il tuo amore ignorando la tua volontà, me ne rendo conto. Però ora rimedierò, perché sarai tu a voler stare con me".  
"M-m-mai…"  
"Non dire così, pensa alle tue compagne, che adesso sono anche le mie. Mica avrai pensato che nel cibo avessi messo semplice sonnifero, vero? Si tratta di un veleno fatto commissionare da alcuni esperti rintracciati su quel coso virtuale dove si nuota… il web. Oh, non stupirti, non solo i ricordi della Yukihiro mi hanno fatto imparare tutto di questa epoca, ma lei possiede anche un sacco di soldi, e dei genitori talmente fiduciosi nella propria figlia, che non la controllano mai. Comunque, dicevo che le nostre amiche sono state tutte avvelenate, solo io ho l'antidoto, e glielo darò se tu accetterai di amarmi".  
"E' pazza, completamente pazza!", pensò Setsuna lottando il più possibile contro la paralisi.  
"Non guardarmi così, ammetto che è un po' contorto, ma tu fai tanto la difficile e mi hai costretta ad agire in questo modo. Comunque, rispetto all'altra volta, avrò la tua approvazione, e quando imparerai a conoscermi, sono sicura che non penserai più a queste tipe, resterai con me perché mi ami!"  
Sul volto di Ayaka si disegnò un sorriso raggiante. " Allora, che vuoi fare?"  
Setsuna fissò prima Ayaka, combattuta tra l'impulso di combattere o scappare: ma poi guardò le sue compagne e Negi, immobili a terra.  
La sua salvezza non poteva valere le loro vite.  
"A-accetto…", disse infine piangendo.  
"Grazie, grazie mille!", esultò Yuno abbracciandola, e nonostante l'aspetto fosse quello della capoclasse, Setsuna ebbe l'impressione di essere stretta da qualcosa di viscido e orrendo.  
"Però, anche se salverò loro, c'è una persona che non perdonerò mai!"  
Finito l'abbraccio, andò da Konoka e la afferrò per il collo.  
"Questa cagna non può vivere! Setsy, mi dispiace, ma devo ucciderla! Ti ha fatto soffrire troppo!"  
"N-N-NOOO!", gridò invano la spadaccina.


	7. Chapter 7

7° Capitolo  
Quando il grido di Setsuna risuonò nella sala, fu allora che una mano prese Yuno per il collo e la spinse in avanti, mandandola a sbattere contro una parete.  
Lo stupore accomunò i volti delle due ragazze.  
"Ho sentito abbastanza, demone!", esclamò Konoka mettendosi in piedi con un velocissimo colpo di reni.  
Recitò una breve formula magica, e il suo aspetto cambiò, diventando quello di una stupenda ragazza alta e snella.  
"Maledetta, e tu chi saresti?!", sbraitò Yuno.  
Setsuna invece la conosceva bene.  
_"Saeko Busujima?!"_  
La misteriosa spadaccina, che ora indossava la sua divisa scolastica con stivali e ginocchiere, estrasse da un fodero sulla schiena l'impugnatura di una spada, poi uno scatto e dal manico uscì una lama retrattile.  
_"Ma… ma se quella è Saeko, quando ha sostituito Konoka? E lei dov'è adesso?"_  
"Spirito maligno, sono qui per ricacciarti nelle tenebre", spiegò gelidamente Saeko all'avversaria.  
Quest'ultima fece nuovamente fuoco con la pistola spara dardi, l'altra li evitò e con un colpo di mano le fece volare via l'arma.  
Yuno provò allora ad aggredirla lanciandosi addosso a lei, che fulminea le posò una mano sul ventre e sfruttò il suo stesso lancio per catapultarla verso la scala che conduceva alla sala passeggeri.  
La falsa Ayaka riuscì ad atterrare in piedi piuttosto bene, fissò con uno sguardo assassino la nemica e corse via.  
Saeko si chinò su Setsuna: "Lascia fare a me!"  
"N-non fare del male alla… capoclasse…"  
"Solo perché me lo chiedi tu", fu la replica, detta con tono impassibile.  
La spadaccina inseguì la sua preda.  
_"Il modo in cui è atterrata… conosce chiaramente le arti marziali. Del resto, se si chiama Ayaka Yukihiro, allora potrebbe appartenere proprio alla casata degli Yukihiro, fondatrice di una delle principali scuole giapponesi di arti marziali"._  
Saeko si passò la lingua sulle labbra.  
_"Mm… interessante"._  
Non appena raggiunse la sala, una pioggia di proiettili si abbatté su di lei, e con velocità quasi sovrumana in parte li scansò e il resto lo distrusse con la sua spada.  
"Crepa, stronza!", urlò Yuno sparando con una mitraglietta.  
"E' riuscita a sistemare a bordo delle armi?!", esclamò stupita Saeko, per poi sfoggiare un sorriso eccitato.  
Si avvicinò ad ampi balzi alla nemica, che continuava a sparare all'impazzata: però tutti i suoi proiettili cadevano a terra tagliati in due o tre parti.  
Quando fu alla distanza giusta, Saeko con un calcio le fece volare via l'arma, pensando a Setsuna gettò anche la sua e si buttò addosso a Yuno: quest'ultima sembrò aspettarselo, abbracciò l'avversaria e si lanciò di lato mettendola davanti.  
Così Saeko atterrò di schiena, ritrovandosi Yuno addosso, che estrasse un lungo coltello da dietro la schiena e tentò di affondarlo nel volto della nemica.  
Prontamente la spadaccina incrociò le braccia intorno al polso della mano armata di Yuno, bloccandola.  
Con un sorriso di scherno, alzò una gamba e diede un calcio dietro la nuca a Yuno, togliendosela di dosso, e si rialzò.  
La falsa capoclasse partì nuovamente all'attacco, avanzando con passi veloci, brandendo il coltello, la cui lama scintillava minacciosa, e tentando numerosi affondi.  
Saeko indietreggiava senza girarsi, teneva le mani in avanti pronta ad afferrare la mano nemica, che scattava in avanti e poi si ritirava come un serpente che tenta di mordere.  
Ad un certo punto si fermarono, studiandosi a vicenda e pronte a scattare al primo momento buono: Yuno aveva occhi furenti e spiritati, Saeko, invece, aveva uno sguardo estremamente concentrato, tuttavia non riusciva a togliersi uno strano sorriso eccitato dalla faccia.  
"Sei bravina, nonostante quello non sia il tuo corpo".  
"E' stato il mio amore per Setsy a darmi la forza! La farò mia, ad ogni costo!"  
"Buffo, prima, mentre fingevo di essere svenuta per essere sicura che ti smascherassi, mi era sembrato di sentirti dire che volevi averla rispettando la sua volontà, anche se in modo piuttosto malato".  
Yuno sfoggiò un sorrisetto di scherno. "Davvero? Non ricordo".  
Saeko s'incupì lievemente: "Devo dedurre che la storia del veleno è vera ma quella dell'antidoto no?"  
"Esatto. Perché dovrei lasciare in vita delle future impiccione? Quando atterreremo, con un piccolo aereo prenotato porterò Setsy nell'isolotto che ho comprato e lascerò in quest'aereo le sue compagne. Lei crederà che sono al sicuro, invece saranno morte stecchite. Ma chi se ne frega, quando sarà davvero innamorata di me, anche Setsy le dimenticherà!"  
"Guarda, il tuo piano di vivere felice con lei su un isolotto sa tanto di comico e patetico, se non fosse che sei solo una pazza psicopatica". La voce di Saeko divenne gelida. "Tu non potrai mai averla. Ci godrò a spedirti nel pozzo dell'inferno, e con un incantesimo permetterò a Setsuna di guardarti soffrire. La inciterò pure a sputare sulla tua immagine. Pensa quanto ci godrà!"  
Accecata dall'ira, Yuno tentò un affondo più profondo degli altri, come voleva Saeko, che poté finalmente afferrare la mano dell'avversaria, la torse facendole lasciare l'arma, poi le piegò anche il braccio costringendola a darle le spalle e la colpì con una raffica di pugni nel costato.  
Sussultando per il dolore, Yuno alzò le gambe e poggiandole su un sedile si diede una spinta all'indietro per far sbattere violentemente Saeko contro una parete.  
Ci riuscì e Saeko allentò la presa quanto bastava perché Yuno, con una capriola, passasse sopra di lei e poi si piazzasse dietro di lei.  
Urlando, le cinse i fianchi e la morse con foga alla spalla sinistra, Saeko mugugnò in modo strano, perché nel suo verso non sembrava esserci solo dolore. Rifilò a Yuno un violento pugno in faccia col braccio destro, e le ruppe il naso, per poi colpirla nello stomaco con potenti gomitate del braccio sinistro.  
Lasciata la nemica senza fiato, Saeko si girò e le diede un altro pugno sulla faccia, poi allo stomaco, facendola allontanare barcollando.  
La prese per i capelli per avvicinarla e colpirla ancora, quella incespicò nelle proprie gambe, cadde a terra e i suoi capelli rimasero nella mano di Saeko.  
"Una parrucca!"  
Fu solo in quel momento, per un singolo momento, che l'espressione della spadaccina divenne di ribrezzo, quando osservò Ayaka: il suo cranio era in buona parte ricoperto da capelli biondi molto corti, segno che mesi prima era stato rasato a zero, ma dietro la testa c'era un vero e proprio squarcio verticale, che attraversava il sottile strato di pelle e muscoli ricoprente il cranio e arrivava fin quasi sopra l'osso frontale destro; i bordi della ferita erano piuttosto frastagliati, quasi rialzati, di un rosso intenso e sporco, e tenuti abbastanza vicini da alcuni fili di sutura. Nel mezzo, uno spazio nero e bianco largo uno o due centimetri, che lasciava intravedere per alcuni tratti della materia grigia.  
"Abominevole!", esclamò Saeko. "Se davvero hai creduto che Setsuna potesse amarti dopo che hai fatto una cosa del genere ad una sua compagna di classe, allora, oltre che pazza e patetica, sei la stupidità fatta persona!"  
"NOOOO!", gridò Yuno con la faccia ricoperta dal sangue che usciva dal naso: si scagliò di peso contro l'altra ragazza, che con un velocissimo calcio circolare la colpì in pieno petto facendola volare all'indietro di qualche metro, e infine atterrare come un sacco di spazzatura tra le poltrone.  
"Adesso basta. Ho promesso a Setsuna che avrei risparmiato il tuo corpo attuale, ma se insisti dovrò spezzarti braccia e gambe. Hai presente il rumore delle ossa che si spezzano? Fa rabbrividire".  
Detto questo, Saeko fu tentata di portarsi una mano in mezzo alle gambe, tuttavia si trattenne: in fondo lei era una guerriera professionista.  
"No! No! Il mio piano! Il mio magnifico piano! Non può finire così! Setsy! Ridatemi la mia Setsy!", piagnucolò Yuno, col viso ridotto ormai ad una maschera di sangue, emergendo tra le poltrone.  
"Lei non è mai stata tua!", replicò duramente Saeko.  
Yuno cercò disperatamente con lo sguardo la sua mitraglietta, la vide per terra, si lanciò e la raccolse.  
Intuite le sue intenzioni, Saeko aveva fatto altrettanto con la sua spada.  
"Vuoi provare ancora con i proiettili? Attenta che potresti farmi venire la voglia di tagliarti qualche dito".  
Yuno puntò, in effetti, l'arma contro di lei, però dopo sfoggiò un sorriso beffardo.  
"Ci sono altri bersagli, sai?", e detto questo, sparò diverse raffiche contro la fila di oblò, sfondandoli.  
Subito l'aereo iniziò a sobbalzare vistosamente, un vento fortissimo percorse l'intera sala, e le due ragazze dovettero aggrapparsi con forza alle poltrone per non finire risucchiate dai finestrini.  
"Credi che questi… aerei, possano reggere una decompressione quando i piloti sono morti?", domandò divertita Yuno.  
"Così ucciderai anche Setsuna!"  
"Se non posso averla io, certo non l'avrà quella cagna di Konoka Konoe! E neanche tu!"  
Saeko scosse la testa. "Tsk, io la amo, ma non come intendi tu".  
Il velivolo cominciò a perdere quota.  
"Sia quel che sia, non importa! Ora affonderemo tutti nell'oceano!"  
"Non credo. Per quanto tu sia aggiornata, non conosci le cose che anche quella Yukihiro non conosce, quindi non sai che esistono persone molto speciali nel mondo attuale".  
"EH?!"  
Dopo un ultimo, violentissimo sobbalzo, l'aereo si fermò all'improvviso, stupefatta Yuno si affacciò a un finestrino: l'aereo era letteralmente fermo a mezz'aria.  
"Ma… ma come…"  
Una strana luce illuminò debolmente l'ambiente, subito dopo il portello d'ingresso fu divelto, e Chachamaru, volando grazie a dei razzi fuoriusciti dalla schiena, fece il suo ingresso.  
"Muori!", esclamò Yuno recuperando la mitraglietta e sparandole, ma i suoi colpi non scalfirono nemmeno il corpo della ginoide.  
Quest'ultima puntò un dito contro Yuno, e da esso partì un sottile raggio energetico che come un serpente si avvolse intorno alla ragazza, legandola e facendola cadere a terra.  
Invano si dimenava imprecando.  
"Chachamaru", gridò dall'esterno la voce di Evangeline, "che è successo lì dentro?"  
La sua servitrice corse alla sala successiva, dove trovò Negi e le altre ragazze stese a terra, mentre Setsuna faticosamente cercava di mettersi in piedi.  
"Cha-Chachamaru… sono… sono stati tutti avvelenati… presto… la capoclasse è… Yuno Gasai!"  
Dopo aver controllato a distanza i loro segni vitali, Chachamaru avvertì la vampira tramite un contatto radio.  
"Padrona, sono vivi, ma molto deboli. Non rimane loro molto tempo, mezz'ora al massimo".  
"Allora dobbiamo portarli subito dalla nipotina del vecchio! Farò un megateletrasporto!"  
Evangeline, ferma in aria, allargò le braccia, recitò alcune formule, e sotto l'aereo immobilizzato prese a formarsi un grosso buco nero, che s'ingrandì fino a inglobare lei e il mezzo.  
Chachamaru a quel punto fece stendere Setsuna.  
"Tranquilla, ora andremo al resort della padrona, Konoka Konoe vi attende. Sono certa che il professore e le nostre compagne se la caveranno".  
"D-dev'essere cosiì! E a-anche Konoka quindi sta bene, grazie al cielo…"  
"Sì, e pare sia stata tutta opera di Saeko Busujima".  
Setsuna sussultò. "E dov'è adesso?"  
"Vuoi dire che era davvero qui?"  
"S-sì, ci ha salvati tutti".  
"Strano, in effetti ci aspettavamo di trovarla, ma a parte voi e la capoclasse non ho rivelato nessun altro a bordo".


End file.
